goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Gets Grounded For Infinity
Angelica: "Today, I'm going to make a fake VHS opening to Barnyard 1995 VHS. Real, not fake." (6 minutes later) Angelica: "Yay! I made the opening to Barnyard 1995 VHS. Real, not fake." Drew Pickles: "Angelica, did you made a fake VHS opening just now?" Angelica: "Umm, Yes." Drew Pickles: "Let me take a look." (Angelica gets off the computer and Drew Pickles sat on a chair. Minutes later he is shocked about what her daughter is doing.) Drew Pickles: "Angelica, that opening is strongly fake. Barnyard came out in 2006, not 1995. And how dare you create a fake VHS opening. You know that fake VHS openings are illegal. That's it! You are grounded for infinity. Now, I'm going to call the visitors to teach you a strong, strict, and painful lesson." (30 minutes later) Drew Pickles: "Angelica, you have a lot of visitors who want to see you." Prince Tuesday: "We're the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. We heard that you made a fake VHS opening to Barnyard from 1995." Justin: "I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. Start liking my movie from now on. Because my movie is made by MGM." Phillip Psareas: "I am Phillip Psareas. Angelica, you know that fake VHS openings is against the law. Shame on you!" Hirashi: "I'm Hirashi. You are worse than Plankton from SpongeBob." Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam. You won't watch my show anymore. Because my show is made by Paramount." Daniel: "I'm Daniel, and you are a bad (6x) girl!" Amanda: "I'm Amanda, and I agree with my boyfriend!" Ryder: "I'm Ryder." Chase: "I'm Chase." Marshall: "I'm Marshall." Zuma: "I'm Zuma." Rubble: "I'm Rubble." Rocky: "I'm Rocky." Skye: "I'm Skye." Katie: "I'm Katie." Cap'n Turbot: "And I'm Cap'n Turbot and we're from PAW Patrol. You will not watch our show anymore." Tinky Winky: "I'm Tinky Winky." Dipsy: "I'm Dipsy." Laa Laa: "I'm Laa Laa." Po: "And I'm Po and we're the Teletubbies. You are strictly banned from anything made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., and other Viacom related services!" Fantastic Mr. Fox: "I'm Fantastic Mr. Fox. Start liking my movie. Because it's made by 20th Century Fox a subsidiary of Disney." Mrs. Fox: "I'm Mrs. Fox. And I agree with my husband." LouieLouie95: “I’m LouieLouie95. When will you stop making fake VHS stuff?" Ericina: “I’m Ericina. I'm so mad at you for making another fake VHS opening." NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. Start liking Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network." Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. Start liking Hasbro as well." Timmy Turner: "I'm Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents. You will never watch my show anymore. Because my show is made by Nickelodeon." Frankie Foster: "I'm Frankie Foster from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. I am so mad at you for making more fake VHS openings." Thomas the Tank Engine: "I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. Please start liking my show." Winnie the Pooh: "I'm Winnie the Pooh. Start liking Disney and my features from now on." Mammy Two Shoes: "I'm Mammy Two Shoes. Start liking Tom and Jerry." Gumball Waterson: "I'm Gumball Waterson from The Amazing World of Gumball. Start liking my show." Darwin Waterson: "I'm Darwin Waterson, and I agree with my older brother." Dipper Pines: "I'm Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls. Start liking my show from now on. Because my show is made by Disney." Mabel Pines: "I'm Mabel Pines, and I agree with my brother." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. I'm going to freaking chase you everytime you come near me." Leopold Slik: "I'm Leopold Slik aka. The Angry German Kid. I will beat you up with my keyboard." Ronald Ramierz: "I'm Ronald Ramierz aka. The Angry Dominican Kid. And if you try to call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will beat you up with my keyboard!" Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. Angelica, Barnyard came out in 2006, not 1995." Joy: "I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you did!" Sadness: "I'm Sadness. Fear: "I'm Fear. Disgust: "I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you did!" Anger: "I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you did!" Bing Bong: “And lastly, I'm Bing Bong. Anger: "This will teach you a strong, strict, painful, and capital lesson. You will be wearing nappies for the rest of your natural born life." Disgust: "That's right, Angelica. You will be wearing nappies forever." Fear: Sadness: Joy: Queen Lanolin: "Instead of giving you Max and Ruby DVDs, I will give you Disney movies on DVD and Blu-ray instead." Dylan Priest: "You will have detention everytime you're in school." Mabel Pines: "You will also have maths studies and extra homework everytime you're in school as well." Dipper Pines: "You will go to Disney's Hollywood Studios instead of Nickelodeon Universe." Darwin Waterson: "You will also go to Radio Disney Awards instead of Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards as well." Gumball Waterson: "We will destroy your Viacom related things." Thomas the Tank Engine: "If you make another fake VHS opening, I will sent you to Turkey." Frankie Foster: "If you try to kidnap me, Bloo, Mac and all their friends will beat you up!" Timmy Turner: "And if you try to call me names, I'll sent you to Greece." Slippy V: "There will be no TV, no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS stuff, no video games that you like, no Viacom related stuff, no Paramount, no Nickelodeon, no Nick Jr., no MTV, no Comedy Central, no Cynthia dolls, no Cynthia Make-Up, no fast food places related to Pepsi, no Nickelodeon vacations, and many more." NathanDesignerBoy7: "There will also be no Beavis and Butthead, no Bubble Guppies, no PAW Patrol, no The Fairly OddParents, no Wallykazam, no The Backyardigans, no Sanjay and Craig, no Rugrats, no Rocko's Modern Life, no Ridiculousness, no Max and Ruby, no Blaze and the Monster Machines, no Peppa Pig, no Go Diego Go, no Danny Phantom, no TUFF Puppy, no SpongeBob SquarePants, no Dora the Explorer, no Dora and Friends: Into the City, no South Park, no Shimmer and Shine, no Blue's Clues, no Zack and Quack, and no other TV shows made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Ericina: “There will also be no more theme parks made by Paramount or Nickelodeon. The only theme parks you can go to include Disney theme parks, Universal Studios, Six Flags, Coney Island, Alton Towers and Gulliver’s Kingdom.” LouieLouie95: “You're also going to Disney Live or On Ice, Super Why Live, Thomas and Friends Live, Sesame Street Live, Barney Live, and other Live or On Ice.” Fantastic Mr. Fox: "Everytime when Wallykazam comes, we will switch it to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse." Po: "Your girls' bedroom will be replaced with boy's bedroom. And the room will be blue and purple including Disney, MGM, WB, Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, and 20th Century Fox stuff as well." Laa-Laa: "There will be no Burger King, no KFC, no Pizza Hut, no Taco Bell, no Dairy Queen, no Arby's, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Papa John's, no Blimpie, no Quiznos, no Little Caesar's, no Sbarro, no iHOP, and no Pepsi." Dipsy: "The only fast food places that you are going to are: McDonald's, Wendy's, Popeye's, Chick-Fil-A, White Castle, Subway, Checker's, Charley's, Nathan's Hot-Dog, Denny's, Sonic Drive-In, Domino's Pizza, Qdoba, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola including Starbucks and Dunkin' Donuts as well." Tinky Winky: "You will also eat gross food, international food, and junk food as well." Cap'n Turbot: "You will also drink Coca-Cola and Dr. Pepper beverages instead of Pepsi beverages." Katie: "If you use the computer, the only website that you are allowed to be on is Disney's Club Penguin." Skye: "You will forget your memories captured by Nickelodeon and Paramount. Instead, you will only have your memories captured by Disney, 20th Century Fox, MGM, Cartoon Network, Turner Broadcasting System, and Warner Bros. as well." Rocky: "You will be forced to watch baby shows not made by Nick Jr. such as Barney, Bosco, Tweenies, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Bob the Builder, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, The Save-Ums, PJ Masks, Swashbuckle, In the Night Garden, Mama Mirabelle’s Home Movies, The Koala Brothers, Lunar Jim, Charlie and Lola, 64 Zoo Lane, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Clangers, Twirlywoos, Get Squiggling, 3rd and Bird, Pocoyo, Arthur, Sesame Street, Thomas and Friends, and other baby shows not made by Nick Jr.” Rubble: "You will be forced to watch kids and primetime shows not made by Nickelodeon and Paramount such as Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball, Regular Show, Phineas and Ferb, Tom and Jerry, Kim Possible, Milo Murphy's Law, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, Scrubs, Miami Vice, Gravity Falls, That's So Raven, Fish Hooks, Jessie, Good Luck Charlie, Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Horrid Henry, Mr Bean: The Live-Action Series, Mr Bean: The Animated Series, You've Been Framed, Harry Hill's TV Burp, The X Factor, Saturday Night Takeaway, Dancing on Ice, and other kids and primetime shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Zuma: "Me and the PAW Patrol team will donate all of your stuff made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, and Comedy Central to the Lookout Tower, and you are not getting them back forever." Marshall: "You will be strictly forced to play video games, watch TV shows, and watch movies made by WB, Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, Marvel, 20th Century Fox, Lucasfilm, New Line Cinema, MGM, Pixar, Sony Pictures Animation, Columbia Pictures, Disney, and other companies that you hate from now on." Chase: "Everytime when Shimmer and Shine comes, we will switch it to Bob the Builder." Wally Trollman: "I will donate some of your stuff made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, and Comedy Central to my pet dragon, Norville." Ryder: "You will be forced to watch Disney shows and movies from now on." Mammy Two Shoes: "You will do all the chores and housework for me." Amanda: "You will be forced to listen to music not made by Nickelodeon like Sparta remixes, Disney music and songs, Tunak Tunak Tun, Myan Cat, Mariachi, and other music not made by Nickelodeon as well." Justin: "You will be forced to watch Fievel's American Tails, Wish Kid, The Secret of NIMH, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., and others not made by Paramount." Prince Tuesday: "And if you keep this up, we will sent you to the Netherworld and you will get killed by zombie pigmen." Drew Pickles: "I agree with everyone. Now start doing everything not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon or you will be grounded big time." Angelica Pickles: "Silence! I wish you all were sent to the prehistoric times where you get dumped into the volcano and eaten by dinosaurs!" Drew Pickles: "Angelica, how dare you wish us sent to the prehistoric times? That's it!" Category:Grounded Videos